


(Podfic of) Drop Zone by thefourthvine

by chemm80



Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"This is what it's about, Johnny. Finding your limits, going past them."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Drop Zone by thefourthvine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drop Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087701) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



  
**Title:** [Drop Zone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087701)  
**Author:** [](http://thefourthvine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://thefourthvine.dreamwidth.org/)**thefourthvine**  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Point Break, Johnny/Bodhi  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Summary:** _"This is what it's about, Johnny. Finding your limits, going past them."_  
**Reader's Notes:** With the kind permission of [](http://thefourthvine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thefourthvine**](http://thefourthvine.dreamwidth.org/) , I present to you a story in the true spirit of [](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**amplificathon**](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/), one whose fandom is (inexplicably) completely unrepresented at the podfic archive. *bows*

**Length:** 00:39:25

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Drop%20Zone%20by%20thefourthvine.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 56.8 MB

**Or stream:**

  



End file.
